Un ángel negro
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Susan, una adolescente de 18 años aparece de pronto en medio de una plaza en Londres. Desorientada y agobiada por la multitud que circula a su al rededor, se esfuerza por encontrar una salida que acaba por convertirse en el principio de su nueva vida. Una auténtica vuelta de hoja. Descubrirá que de pronto hay alguien por quien luchar, alguien a quien debe y necesita proteger.
1. Capítulo 1 - Ella

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 1)

Se despertó temprano. No podía continuar durmiendo, y por la noche no logró conciliar el sueño. Conclusión: había dormido tan sólo 3 horas. Pero no se encontraba tan mal como creía o hubiera pensado si eso se lo hubieran contado días antes.  
Se vistió y salió cuando aún el sol estaba oculto tras las montañas que adornaban su mansión. Le escocían ligeramente los ojos, por lo que se los restregó creyendo que así el escozor pasaría.  
Casi sin darse cuenta, se había aparecido en una calle que no había visto nunca. Tal vez en sueños. Quién sabía.  
Se deslizó torpemente entre la multitud. A pesar de ser temprano, el sol ya había salido en el cielo de aquel lugar.  
«¿Dónde estoy?... »  
Pensó aguzando los ojos aún por el escozor. Continuó caminando sin rumbo, guiándose por algo en su interior que no tenía siquiera nombre. Echó un rápido vistazo alzando la cabeza por encima de todo aquel gentilicio y observó que no muy lejos de ella, había una pequeña callejuela que daba a una salida. Se abrió paso casi a codazos y entró por fin en la soledad y la quietud. No había ni un alma, pero aún se escuchaban tras ella las voces, los pasos, y los tacones de algunas mujeres. Se dio la vuelta mientras se alejaba de todo aquel barullo y se adentraba en el silencio un poco más.  
La calle era estrecha, pero al final se apreciaba una luz, y tras esa luz, el exterior. Continuó hasta estar justo al final del callejón, y al salir, se encontró con un gran campo y una especie de banco enganchado a unos altos barrotes que parecían proteger del sol al banco.  
De pronto algo pasó justo por delante suya.  
Una melena larga de cabellos ensortijados de un color castaño con trazos de avellana. Frunció el ceño molesta, ya que la que había chocado con su hombro, no se había siquiera girado a disculparse.  
—¡A ver si tenemos más educación la próxima vez! —gritó ella enojada, pero un olor a limpio y a algo que no logró descifrar se enredó en su 4º sentido. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel aroma por unos instantes.  
La muchacha se giró hacia ella y se quitó unos artefactos que llevaba sobre la cabeza hasta las orejas.  
—¡Lo siento! —dijo sin dejar de caminar, sin detenerse.  
«Esa voz... »  
Una voz angelical se desprendió de las cuerdas vocales de la chica. La desarmó por completo, dejándola débil y adormecida.  
Parpadeó lentamente, negó con la cabeza y la mano restándole importancia y se quedó mirando cómo aquella silueta se alejaba, paralizada, inmóvil, y nada más.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Ocaso

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 2)

Su cintura y su silueta comenzaban a fundirse con el alba. Acabó por perderse en el contonear de los cabellos de la chica mientras un suspiro emanaba de las puertas de su aliento. Negó cómo desprendiéndose de aquella ilusión y se quedó un momento más allí parada. A lo lejos ya no la veía, ya no la oteaba. Tragó saliva mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus _converse _y poco después carraspeó para empezar a moverse sin rumbo. No sabía dónde estaba, pero tampoco quería volver a aparecerse de nuevo en la mansión.

Quién era ella. ¿Quién y por qué? Por qué todo aquel desconcierto y por qué aquel cúmulo de sensaciones.

« Quizá debí seguirla » pensó.

« ¿Seguirla? ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Una acosadora? »

« No. Es sólo que... Da igual, no importa. »

Hacía tiempo que no discutía consigo misma, hacía tiempo que no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie.

« Adelante. Síguela. Averigua todo lo que deseas. Luego soy yo la que tiene que soportar tus comederos de cabeza. »

—Es tarde para eso —dijo de pronto en voz alta.

« ¿Por qué no vuelves pues a casa?... » le tentó de nuevo su mente.

Susan se quedó en silencio pensando. Volvió la mirada por donde el sol acababa de ponerse, por donde aquella muchacha acababa de desaparecer. Cerró los ojos y apareció de nuevo en su mansión.

—No teníamos intención de devolverlo, no se preocupe, Sr. Zisman.

—¡Es de los mejores, se lo aseguro! —exclamó una voz anciana masculina.

—Lo sabemos, lo tendremos en cuenta.

—¡Los mejores!

—Sí, sí —dijo mientras conducía al anciano hasta la puerta—. S-Susan... —dijo de pronto al ver a la muchacha.

—Hola —contestó ella, seca.

—¿Estás bien? —aguzó los ojos, intrigado.

El hombre anciano se quedó mirando la escena extrañado.

—Sí, claro. Voy a —dijo mientras señalaba débilmente el piso de arriba con su dedo índice, sin terminar la frase.

—¡Hola, Srta. Bathory! —gritó de nuevo el anciano.

—Buenos días, Sr. Zisman —asintió ella dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

—Esta juventud... ¡ES EL AMOR! —bramó el anciano.

Susan subió hacia su alcoba y se encerró en su interior en silencio, taciturna. Se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo, recordando todo lo sucedido esa manaña.

Recordando los mechones del indomable cabello de la chica que acababa de conocer hacía no mucho tiempo.

« ¿Qué hago aquí tumbada a estas horas?... »

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Estaba cansada. No había dormido a penas y sus párpados cayeron lentamente con una sola imagen en su mente. Mientras aquella voz resonaba otra vez en su interior.

_¡Lo siento! _

…

_Susan. _

_Susan... _

—Susan. ¡Susan!

Un destello de luz se clavó en los ojos de la muchacha y bruscamente despertó.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Erik

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 3)

—Susan. ¡Susan!

Un destello de luz se clavó en los ojos de la muchacha y despertó.

—¿Hmm?... —murmuró aún dormida.

—¡Por Luzbel! ¡¿Pero tú cuánta luz pretendes que entre en tu habitación?!

Susan se reincorporó y se atisbó de que un fogonazo de luz entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Su piel comenzaba a picarle y a escocerle. Se levantó de un resorte de la cama y se apartó de la luz.

—Maldita sea. Cierra esa cortina —dijo él.

—Baja la voz, Erik...

Erik era el compañero de piso de Susan. Un tipo bastante molesto. Pero por mucho que quisiera negarlo, Susan le tenía un especial cariño.

—No el que pensáis, no os equivoquéis.

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios haces? Yo soy el narrador.

—¿Quién mejor que yo para contar mi historia? En primera persona. Algo que siempre me habría gustado hacer. Puedes largarte.

¡Pero aún no he cobrado!

—Te lo mandaré por correo, no te preocupes.

¡P-pero! ¡Eh!

—Fuera...

Bien... A partir de ahora yo seré quien narre la historia. Es molesto tener detrás de la oreja a un tipo detallando cada movimiento que hacen mis piernas.

Además, yo soy mucho más..., yo soy yo, dejémoslo ahí.

Como iba diciendo, la _relación _que tenemos Erik y yo es extraña. Algo así como amor-odio y odio-amor. Pero el anterior tipo tenía razón, en realidad le tengo cariño. —No debería siquiera dejarte seguir viviendo en esta casa. Eres una irresponsable.

Reí levemente ante el comentario y me acerqué a la ventana para cerrar la cortina.

—Está comenzando el ocaso.

—Te estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo también. Mira —abrí un poco más la cortina y él se echó hacia atrás. Sonreí y cerré la cortina—. No refunfuñes tanto, anda...

—¿Que no refunfuñe? Te tomas a cachondeo todo lo que te rodea. Recuerda lo que te dijo Gabriel. No puedes exponerte al sol durante tantas horas.

—Tengo un don y quiero aprovecharlo.

—¿Don? Di mejor maldición. Susan... No puedes tomarte a pitorreo todo. Mírate. Estás ardiendo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes si no me has tocado?

—No has visto tu piel. Has pasado de pálido a carmín.

—¡Hala, hala! Qué exagerado.

Alzó las cejas y arrugó la frente, mirándome negándome que yo tuviera razón.

Miré mis brazos, pero no le di la razón aunque la tuviera.

—Estoy bien. Preocúpate cuando no lo esté y punto —comenté despreocupada mientras pasaba por su lado.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos justo cuando salí por la puerta. Me quedé paralizada.

—Sí.

—Tienes 3 días.

—¿¡Tres!?

—Tres, Susan. Son suficientes.

—Una semana.

—Tres días.

—Una semana.

—Susan —dijo molesto.

—Por favor —le supliqué mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarle fijamente.

—Oh, no. No pienso mirarte. Ya conozco tus artimañas. Esta vez no.

—Por fi...

—No. No y mil veces no.

—Erik... —puse cara de lástima, y ya vi cómo su gesto cambiaba.

—Eres una arpía. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Sonreí.

—Una semana. Ni un día más, ni una hora más.

—Creo que ese dicho no es así.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión. No quieras dormir bajo un puente.

—Oh... Tú no me dejarías vivir bajo un puente... —sonreí con malicia, pasando mis dedos por su pecho.

Erik se apartó y rodó los ojos.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta —le informé.

—¿A dónde?

—A buscar a alguien.

—¿A alguien? ¿A quién?

Me alejé.

—Susan. ¡SUSAN!

Abrí la puerta y la cerré al salir.

—Esta chica un día acabará matándome... —se dejó caer en un sillón de los de mi habitación, y miró hacia la ventana con un gesto molesto, por los pocos rayos de luz que entraban filtrándose entre las telas de las cortinas.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Manipularme a su gusto

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 4)

Salí de la mansión con la suerte de que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras las montañas. Tenía la intención de buscarla, de volver a verla, conocer un poco más de ella. Pensé todo lo que pude y más, pero no ideé nada que pudiera hacerme verla de nuevo. Me dejé caer en un banco de una calle desconocida. Cómo iba yo a encontrarla si no sabía ni su nombre.

« ¿Tanto supone ella para ti? »

—Simplemente siento curiosidad. Creo que es comprensible después de... todo.

« ¿Todo? ¿Y qué es ese "todo"? »

—Son cosas mías, cosas en las que no deberías meterte.

« Estoy en tu mente y puedo meterme donde me plazca siempre y cuando tú me lo permitas. »

—Yo no te lo permito, ese es el problema. Que lo haces cuando te da la real gana.

« Lo hago porque tú lo necesitas. Me necesitas. Necesitas mi opinión. »

—En el hipotético caso de que pudieras ayudarme, dime... ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo y por dónde empiezo a buscarla?

« Así que deseas encontrarla... »

Bufé.

—Ya te he dicho que sí.

« En ese caso, sólo debes mirar atrás. »

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor! —dije molesta—. ¿No se supone que me ibas a ayudar? No sé, digo yo que sería lo de menos después de haberme hecho ilusiones al decirme que podrías ayudarme —pronuncié entre dientes—. Oh, genial. Y ahora te callas. Pues genial, sigue así, no te necesito —me levanté repleta de rabia del banco y sentí una punzada en el pecho al verla ahí, delante mía, sonriendo mientras mantenía alzadas ambas cejas, con la cabeza un poco gacha. No supe reaccionar, simplemente miré a mi al rededor como único impulso.

—¿Siempre hablas sola? —me preguntó.

—¿Eh? N-no estaba hablando sola...

—Ya, bueno, si no quieres decírmelo no me lo cuentes.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa no era para nada la respuesta que esperaba... Me quedé aún más paralizada y carraspeé torpemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy esperando el bus. Vivo lejos —explicó, como viéndome en los ojos que yo no era de por aquí y no tenía ni idea.

—Me imagino —aclaré.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras se sentaba. E ahí mis dudas aclaradas. Al final resultó que sí pensaba eso de mí.

—Más o menos.

—¿Más o menos? —preguntó divertida.

Sus... labios eran diferentes, eran... ¿se los habría pintado? Estaban sonrosados. Miré por un instante sus ropajes. Era primavera, no hacía frío así que ese no podía ser el motivo. Y sus mofletes, sus mofletes parecían ser tan suaves y tiernos que daban ganas de estrujar.

—Más o menos —repetí despegándome de todos aquellos pensamientos que se habían acumulado en un segundo en mi mente.

—Veo que no me vas a contar nada...

—¿Qué quieres saber? —dije de pronto con otro tono de voz.

—¿Yo? Nada. ¿Qué voy a querer saber yo de una desconocida?

Y de nuevo me sorprendía. ¿Por qué decía todo lo que yo no esperaba que diría? Esto nunca me había pasado, me resultaba tan fácil anteponerme a las respuestas de las personas... Pero no con ella, eso ya tenía que empezar a asimilarlo. Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la situación, y gracias a Dios, ella lo rompió.

—Joder...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que necesito llamar a mis padres. Creo que me he dejado las llaves.

—¿Quieres que te deje mi teléfono?

—Ah, ¿pero tú tienes teléfono? —rió.

—Pues claro que tengo teléfono —contesté molesta.

—Vale, vale —dijo apurada pero divertida.

Saqué mi teléfono rápidamente y se lo entregué.

—Qué _hipster_... —dijo sorprendida, burlándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Un iPhone?... ¿Eres de marcas?

—No, simplemente me gusta el diseño.

Soltó una carcajada que acabó convirtiéndose en una risa nasal.

—Perdona —se disculpó aún riéndose.

—Anda trae —lo cogí y lo desbloqueé para volver a entregárselo—. ¿Sabes marcar o es demasiado _hipster _para ti?

—No, no, tranquila... —dejó de reír y se puso a marcar el número mordiéndose el labio aguantándose la risa. De pronto su teléfono sonó y la miré extrañada.

—Deben de ser mis padres...

—Cógelo.

—Nah, da igual. No queda nada para que llegue el autobús —me entregó el móvil.

—Gracias, eh...

—De nada —contestó ella con narcisismo, balanceó sus cabellos ensortijados casi dándome en las narices y colocó su bolso encima de sus piernas.

—Y... ¿quieres que siga siendo una desconocida? —decidí retomar el anterior tema.

—Me es indiferente —pronunció seca, tan seca que sus palabras me cortaron.

Reprimí una mueca de disgusto.

—Entonces yo no puedo hacerle nada.

—¿No puedes convencerme? —dijo como poniéndome a prueba.

—¿Convencerte? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí quiero ser tu... amiga? —qué complicada se me hizo aquella palabra.

—¿Quieres o no?

—S-sí —dije al final.

Ella sonrió.

—Pues convénceme de que eres alguien interesante a quien merezca la pena conocer.

—De eso nada —fruncí el ceño.

Ella volvió a alzar las cejas, como cuando me vio hablando sola.

—¿Qué? No voy a ponerme aquí a hacer el ridículo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que tengas que hacer el ridículo? —preguntó confusa.

—¿ Y qué quieres que haga?

—Pues no sé, tú sabrás. Pero date prisa —estiró su brazo mirando su reloj—, porque en 10 minutos viene el bus.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—No sé, ¿quieres descubrirlo?

Una sonrisa se volvió a reflejar en su rostro, provocando que al final yo también acabase devolviéndosela. Bajé la mirada, algo intimidada y me senté a su lado.

—¿Me dejarías descubrirlo?

—Convénceme y te daré una oportunidad para hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo sé yo cómo convencerte?

Me miró fijamente, sin borrar esa tímida sonrisa de su rostro y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Ya sabes cómo...

Aquellas palabras me impresionaron y al mismo tiempo atemorizaron. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Conocía mi secreto? Fruncí el ceño y di un suspiro. De pronto vi cómo se levantaba y la miré confusa.

—¿Ya te vas?

Ella no contestó, tan sólo señaló a lo lejos, y entonces comprendí. Ese maldito autobús...

—¿Te acompaño?  
Alzó la ceja.

—¿Acompañarme a dónde? —pareció reírse de mí.

—Déjalo, da igual.

—Vale.

Y otra vez volvía a hacerlo. Sus respuestas nunca eran de esperar.

—¿Sueles venir por aquí?

—¿Quieres que te dé mi número o qué?

—Me vendría bien, la verdad.

Se quedó en silencio y echó un rápido vistazo al banco, para ver si se dejaba algo. Miré también en la dirección en la que se dirigían sus ojos, pero no vi nada.

—¿Y bien? —volví a preguntar justo cuando el autobús estaba a punto de parar enfrente nuestra. Me puse nerviosa, no quedaba tiempo. Ella no parecía volver a contestarme, y aquello me enervó tanto que sentí cómo mis puños se cerraban involuntariamente. Ella se acercó a la puerta del autobús que se abrió ante su figura, y subió sin decirme nada. Aquello me sentó como un disparo en toda la cara. Lo dejé estar. Me di la vuelta y me quedé mirando el campo de enfrente. Cerré los ojos esperando que ella me llamase, o que gritase el número o que me lanzase un mísero papel con él escrito... Pero nada. Escuché cómo las puertas se cerraban y el bus arrancaba tras mi espalda. Llevándose aquello que más deseaba yo en ese momento. Maldije en silencio aquel instante, y como la primera vez que la vi, me quedé oteando cómo se perdía en el horizonte.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Judith

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 5)

Se había ido. Otra vez. Y yo seguía sin saber cómo volver a contactar con ella. Bufé exasperada y me contuve para no darle una patada al banco. Apreté los puños y sentí la sangre hirviendo por mis venas. Sentí incluso que se hinchaban. Me miré las muñecas y los antebrazos, y en efecto, se me habían marcado de pronto todas ellas.

_Ya sabes cómo... _

Le di vueltas a aquellas plabras sin lograr darle un significado. Todo lo que decía ella era tan... selectivo. Ni siquiera sabía si esa era la palabra correcta, pero no me importaba. Lo que sí me importaba era que no tenía su número. Ni su número ni su dirección, ni nada de utilidad. Alcé la ceja mirando al suelo. Escuché cómo alguien se acercaba por mi izquierda. Volteé la mirada hacia el lado contrario dando a entender que no quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento a no ser que fuese ella, y me giré para comprobarlo por si acaso, con una estúpida y lamentable esperanza.

No, no lo era, y lejos estaba siquiera de parecerse. Era una señora mayor con un vestido largo que caía por sus tobillos. Llevaba un bolso marrón casi incrustado bajo el brazo. Claramente no se fiaba. Se sentó a mi lado y no dejó de mirarme hasta que lo le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa falsa pero creíble. Ella hizo lo mismo con las gafas a la mitad del tabique.

—¿Que tienes hora?

Me preguntó. Fruncí el ceño arrugando la frente y murmuré algo asintiendo. Saqué el móvil y desbloqueé la pantalla.

—Las 20:00.

—Gracias, bonita.

¿B-bonita?... Hice un gesto de contrariedad y por los pelos no se dio cuenta. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia mí, forcé una sonrisa que quedó totalmente hipócrita.

—¿Que me prestaría su teléfono para hacer una llamada?

—¿Qué? Oh, no, tome... —lo volví a sacar de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué desbloqueado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que me habían visto cara de cabina gratuita o qué?

—No, no. Márcame tú que yo no veo de cerca...

¿Y para qué llevaba las gafas?... En fin, daba igual. Cuando abrí la aplicación de _Teléfono _encontré ahí un número. De pronto todo a mi al rededor se tornó gris y sólo se enfocaba aquella aplicación con aquel número. Recordé rápidamente y me levanté del banco de un resorte.

—¿Me disculpa un momento, por favor?

La anciana casi pegó un salto y se agarró a su bolso con más fuerza cuando hice aquel movimiento. Se ajustó las gafas mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos y asintió nerviosa. Me alejé unos pasos y arrastré mi dedo espasmódico hasta el icono de llamada.

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva. De nuevo aquel nerviosismo y aquella presión en mi pecho se adueñaban de mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... Ese era el número de sus padres... Bueno, por lo menos sabría su nombre...

« ¿Su nombre? Si llamas a sus padres no te van a decir su nombre. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? »

Justo cuando me separé el teléfono de la oreja y fui a colgar, un contador apareció en la pantalla.

_**00:03**_

—¿Sí? —dijo una voz. Su voz. Con aquel tono de falsa interrogación. Pues sabía a la perfección que la que había llamado era yo.

Me quedé en silencio, en un silencio torpe, pues se oía mi agitada respiración—. ¿Hola?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que me habías dado tu número ya?

—No me lo preguntaste... —contestó ella divertida.

—Te dije que me lo dieras.

—Pero no me preguntaste si te lo había dado.

—¿Por qué me has dado tu número?

—Porque tú lo querías.

—Me lo diste antes de que yo te dijera que lo quería.

—No me lo dijsite, pero lo pensaste.

—¿Ahora puedes leerme la mente? —comenté con un tono de voz sarcástico y algo molesto.

—¿Puedo?

—Es de estúpidos contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Vaya... Una lástima que sea una estúpida.

…

De pronto dejé de oír su voz por un molesto pitido constante.

—¿Qué demonios? —me despegué el móvil de la oreja para comprobar lo que pensaba, y sí. Me había colgado. Eso o se le había perdido la señal. Volví a llamarla, para comprobarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me cuelgas? —dije únicamente para verificar que sí lo había hecho.

—Uy. ¿He colgado? Perdona, eh. Es que no me he dado cuenta —dijo con puro sarcasmo.

Decidí dejar el tema aparcado y no darle más vueltas a eso.

—¿Por qué me has dado tu teléfono?

—Y yo que sé, porque me apetecía.

—Entonces te apetece conocerme.

—Pues sí, sino no te hubiera dado mi teléfono, ¿sabes?

—Asi que ha sido eso.

—Mira, luego si eso me llamas, que estoy dentro del bus y no se oye bien. Ale.

—Espera —dije casi gritando.

—Qué.

—Que no me cuelgues otra vez. Espera. Por favor...

—Vale —dijo como si la estuviera presionando, con un tono algo agudo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bárbara.

—¿En serio?

—Tú ya sabes cómo me llamo.

—No. Por algo lo pregunto.

—¿Para qué quieres saber cómo me llamo?

—Para agregarte a mis contactos.

La hice reír, auqnue duró poco.

—Judith.

—¿Judith qué más?

—¿No te basta con eso?

—No.

—¿Tengo que empezar a asustarme?

—No. Aún no.

—Royaume. Ale, ¿contenta?

—No del todo.

—Agh. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quedar contigo.

—Vale. Mañana a las 12:00 en la plaza Silenci.

—Vale.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Te lo diré mañana. Así me aseguro de que vienes.

—¿Y tu nombre depende de que vaya o no? Pues ya puede ser bonito...

Sonreí.

—Adiós, Judith.

—Adiós, señorita misterios... —se despidió con un tono espeluznante y misterioso.

Colgué a duras penas, queriéndome haber quedado ahí hablando con ella durante todo el día. Me giré, y la señora ya no estaba. A lo lejos se veía cómo otro autobús se perdía en la lejitud.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Confía en mí

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 6)

—No tardaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Susan Bathory! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Erik por favor! ¡Llego tarde!

—¡Te recuerdo que vives bajo mi techo! Y mientras eso siga así, acatarás mis normas.

—¡Por favor! ¡Que no eres mi padre!

—¡Está bien, pues vete! ¡No me cuentes nada! ¡Nunca lo haces!

Pegué un portazo. ¿Para qué seguir con eso? Sí, ya, lo sé, lo sé. Sé que os cae bien Erik y que no debo tratarle así, pero. ¡Es que es un pesado de pesadilla! Bueno, al grano. Me encaminé hasta el lugar de la... maldita sea, ¿era una cita? ¿Fue una cita? ¡Por los dioses! ¡Que alguien me diga que no! Voy hecha un horror... Vaqueros, converse desgastadas, camiseta negra... Si de verdad era una... No, no podía ser una cita. Ella era una chica, por Dios... Negué y continué con mi camino levantando la mirada cada vez que veía un gran cartel sobre mi cabeza. ¿Dónde estaría la Plaza Silenci? Me acerqué a interrogar al personal. Ancianos, los ancianos sabrían la respuesta. Justo cuando mi dedo índice de la mano derecha se fue a posar sobre la hombrera de un abrigo de color beige algo desgastado, algo me hizo alzar la mirada hacia un cartel que acababa de intercambiar un anuncio de _ZARA _por el del nombre que buscaba. Recogí mi brazo y al girarme, me sobresalté repentinamente.

—¡Pero qué demonios!

—Eh... Tranquila, mujer —dijo como si yo estuviera exagerando o algo—. Ni que hubieses visto a un fantasma.

_Tú eres casi peor, créeme. _Pensé.

—Simplemente no me lo esperaba... ¿Siempre vas a aparecer así? ¿De repente? Madre mía —me llevé la mano al pecho, sin contestación alguna.

—Ni que te hubiese pegado un grito o algo —alzó la ceja.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces de qué? —sonrió traviesa.

« Díselo. »

¿Qué? Ni hablar...

« Vamos, díselo. »

No pienso decirle esa estupidez. ¡Acabo de conocerla!

« No acabas de conocerla. »

—Eh... Hola —interrumpió en mis pensamientos, moviendo la mano frente a mi rostro, como si hubiese perdido el conocimiento.

—Sí, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

—¿Estás nerviosa? —se mordió el labio arqueando de forma sugerente una ceja. Aquellas palabras me provocaron un escalofrío que por suerte logré no fuera visible para ella. Por si no tuviese suficiente con la voz que tenía, aún encima jugaba con esos tonos vocales tan sumamente atractivos.

—Sí —me limité a contestar.

Se sorprendió por mi sinceridad y asintió empezando a caminar. La seguí.

—Yo también.

—¿En serio? Porque lo dudo bastante —reí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Yo no puedo estarlo?

—No es algo de esperar con el carácter que tienes.

—Oh... Así que ya me vas conociendo.

—Por eso que acabas de decir, me da la sensación de que todo ese carácter tuyo es una simple fachada.

—Uy pues siento decirte que te equivocas.

—¿Eres así de borde por naturaleza?

—Sí —dijo con redundancia. Como si serlo le encantase.

—Pues es horrible.

—Eh, soy borde y me gusta serlo. ¿Algún problema? —me desafió. Cual felino defendiendo lo que era suyo.

—En absoluto —pronuncié casi entre dientes.

—Vale, me ibas a decir cómo te llamabas, por si no te acuerdas.

—¿Mi nombre?

—¿Tienes un iPhone y no sabes lo que es un nombre?

—No he dicho que no lo sepa.

—Lo sé, sólo es una evasiva. Pero me dirás tu nombre.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?

—Porque si no lo haces, me iré y no volverás a verme.

—Tengo tu número.

—Ya no.

—¿Qué? —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Cómo que no?

Se quedó en silencio. Saqué el móvil delante suya sin remordimientos y busqué en los contactos. Su número seguía ahí, intacto.

—Porque por lo visto puedo manipular tu mente a mi antojo.

Eso me molestó.

—Nadie puede manipular mi mente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te crees la única que puede manipular mentes?

¿Cómo sabía ella todo eso? ¿Quién se lo había dicho?

—Yo no manipulo mentes.

—Lo que sí es cierto es que la mía no podrás manipularla.

Agucé los ojos observándola esta vez seria.

—¿Qué eres? —le pregunté.

—Humana. ¿Qué eres tú?

—H-humana.

—Te diré lo que eres. Eres una mentirosa.

—Te he dicho la verdad.

—No. No puedes engañarme. Y espero que te entre pronto en la cabeza porque sino te dejarás en ridículo a ti misma varias veces.

—¿En serio crees que existe algo más que nosotros?

—No lo sé.

—Y sin embargo sospechas de mí y de mis...

—¿Tus?

—Nada, olvídalo. ¿Dónde estamos yendo?

—No, ahora me lo dices.

—Poderes —espeté en un tono misterioso y más moándome que otra cosa.

—Tienes poderes —afirmó casi sin dudarlo.

—¡Claro que no! No digas tonterías. Si tuviera poderes no me hubiese sobresaltado al verte porque ya hubiese sabido dónde estabas en todo momento.

—Quizás es porque conmigo tus poderes no funcionan...

La conversación se basaba en "hablar en broma yendo en serio". Ella probaba suerte preguntando cosas que me ponían nerviosa, y yo las contestaba a veces sin pensar la respuesta. Era demasiado lista.

—Hm... Es una teoría.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Y qué poderes se supone exactamente que tengo?

—Creo que tienes poder sobre las mentes ajenas.

—¿Tengo poder sobre tu mente? —adquirí un tono aterrador, exagerado y divertido.

—Ni de coña —dijo con puro ego, y con una voz pícara.

—Pero te asusta que algún día llegue a tenerlo.

—Uy, sí... Justo eso, eh —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿No te doy miedo? ¿Ni un poquito?

—Me darías miedo si no fueses humana. No, espera, ni aún así.

—¿Cómo que ni aún así? —exclamé indignada.

Carcajeó.

—No das miedo —me miró de arriba a abajo.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Por supuesto que lo es —continuó burlándose, con una risa.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¡No te enfades! —me agarró del brazo.

Sí, me agarró del brazo.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sentí un escalofrío tan exagerado que incluso me moví. Y cuando digo que el tiempo se detuvo, es porque fue cierto. Ahí se quedó su imagen, congelada. Su sonrisa, esos mofletes sonrojados y esos labios carmesinos y carnosos.

Todo oscureció, incluso ella.

—Márchate. Ahora —ordenó una octogenaria, grave y ronca voz.

—No puedo hacerlo...

—¿¡Osas desobedecerme!?

—Por favor...

—Vete. Déjala ir...

—No... Por favor —supliqué.

—¡Silencio! Si vuelves a desobedecerme sabes cuál será tu castigo.

La imagen continuó inmóbil, ella, su sonrisa. Cerré los ojos repleta de ira y suspiré como rendición.

—Dame 10 minutos...

Escuché un gruñido.

—Sólo serán 10 minutos. Te lo ruego...

—En tus manos está la vida de esta humana, Carnesîr.

Y la voz desapareció, y ella volvió a moverse como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y sus cabellos cobraron de nuevo vida, y su olor se apoderó de mis fuerzas, llevándolas hasta la oscura y conocida tentación.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Sam

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 7)

—Tengo que irme...

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué? Pero si acabamos de quedar.

—Lo sé, y créeme, no quiero irme. Es una orden dictada por un superior —expliqué aunque sabía que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

—Mira, si quieres irte me lo dices, pero no te inventes excusas. Y menos tan estúpidas.

—O sea, primero me acusas de no ser humana, y ahora que te digo esto me dices que son excusas... ¿A qué estás jugando?

—Bueno, pues nada, vete. Pero que sepas que he anulado cosas importantes para verme contigo.

—Judith, sólo tengo 10 minutos...

—¡¿Y para qué me haces venir hasta aquí para 10 minutos?! —me preguntó alterada. Pero no gritó, al menos lo hizo con una voz extraña. Algo así como gritar flojo.

—Escucha, no pensé que pasaría esto. Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, te lo prometo. Pero tengo que irme.

—Que vale, que muy bien, pues adiós —dejó de mirarme para mirar a la nada. No quiso sostenerme la mirada.

—Te has enfadado.

—Pues mira, sí.

—No quiero que te enfades conmigo...

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas.

Sentí algo extraño en mi interior. Algo que no supe qué nombre ponerle. Pero era..., placentero.

—Volveré. Volveré a verte. Confía en mí.

—Me dijste que hoy me dirías tu nombre y no me lo has dicho. Me ocultas cosas, me hablas de órdenes superiores que te dicen que tienes que irte en 10 minutos... No puedo confiar en ti.

—Susan.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Susan.

—Pues encantada, Susan —dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Quise agarrar sus pómulos para que me mirase fijamente, pero lo reprimí con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

—Vas a acompañarme a casa —me ordenó.

Sonreí, pero ella de pronto pareció recordar.

—¿No decías que te tenáis que ir en 10 minutos?

Cerré los ojos maldiciendo con cautela a Viktor en mi mente.

—Y es cierto. ¿Crees que no quiero quedarme aquí contigo?

—Pues mira, no lo sé, no soy adivina.

—Pues mírame a los ojos y dime si es cierto lo que digo.

—No soy un polígrafo.

—¿Polígrafo? —pregunté confusa.

—Da igual, déjalo. Vete y ya está. Tienes mi número, ¿no? Pues me llamas cuanto te apetezca y listo.

Pero en su rostro se veía la decepción, el enfado, la duda, e incluso un leve temor. No confiaba en mí. Pude leerla fácilmente.

Eh... Es verdad. Pude leerla. Podía leerla. Profundicé más, intentando visualizar qué más había en su mente, pero mis ojos se perdieron por un instante entre la perfecta línea que dividía su labio superior del inferior. Arrugué la frente y retiré la mirada.

—Judith, te voy llamar. Te voy a llamar porque quiero verte otra vez. Con más calma. Más traquilidad.

—¿Más calma? Pero si aquí no hay nadie.

—Yo me entiendo. Tú sólo confía en mí. Si te defraudo esta vez, haz lo que quieras, ¿vale? Dame esa oportunidad.

—Vale...

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo antes de irme?

—No.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Pues que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no doy abrazos.

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, dejé de poder leerla. Pareció haberse dado cuenta. Su frialdad y su hostilidad eran el candado que protegía su mente.

—Bueno, como quieras... Pero mañana te llamaré.

—Mañana no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no. Y ya han pasado 10 minutos.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, la miré y sin pensármelo, la abracé respirando de cerca el aroma de sus cabellos. Solté el aire lentamente y me alejé, corriendo.

—¡Te llamaré! ¡Te lo juro! —le grité mientras me alejaba.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—¿Todo?

—No sé, decías que tenías algo muy importante que decirme.

—¿Te parece poco importante?

—Que te gusta una tía vale, sí. ¿Y qué?

—¡No me gusta ninguna tía!

—¿Desde cuando te fijas en los labios de las mujeres?

Fui a decir algo, pero el chico de cabellos desordenados y piel pálida me interrumpió.

—Nunca, hija, nunca. No sé por qué te molestas en ocultarme nada.

—Joder, Sam. ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes?

—Pero que sí, que no seas pesada, que ya te he escuchado.

—Mira, si lo sé ni te llamo. ¿Para esto hemos quedado?

—Es que no sé qué quieres que te diga —rió de repente.

—Pues que te lo tomes un poco más en serio...

—Pero a ver, ¿a ti te gusta la chica esta?

—Pues no lo sé, ese es el problema.

—No, el problema es que como se entere Viktor te revienta el hocico —se aguantó la risa, pero al ver que yo también estuve a punto de romper a reír, él no se cortó ni un pelo y los dos carcajeamos sin venir a cuento.

—¿Sólo porque es una chica?

—No, porque es humana.

—¿Y entonces qué hago?

—Pues mira, lo primero, pasar de ella. Y lo segundo hablar con Táralom para que le haga olvidar tu recuerdo.

—No.

—¿Pues entonces qué quieres?

—¿Crees que puedo convencer a Viktor?

—A ver, piensa una cosa. Viktor sólo te llamó porque había una reunión importante, nada más. Mientras la tal Joanne no se entere... —le interrumpí de repente.

—Judith —corregí.

—Judith, no se entere de lo que eres y somos, creo que no habrá ningún problema.

—Pero es que creo que ya lo sabe...

—¿Qué va a saber?

—No sé, dice cosas muy extrañas, como si me conociera a fondo.

—¿Tú has visto su habitación?

—¿Cómo voy a ver su habitación?

—Bueno, tú coge y cuando puedas haces que te lleve a su casa. Si tiene libros en su habitación, perfecto. Míralos y memoriza los títulos en tu mente. Luego me los dices y ya te cuento.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

—Pues que los humanos leen muchas cosas sobre todo tipo de seres, criaturas, mundos lejanos, esas cosas.

—¿Insinúas que sabe lo que soy sólo porque lo ha leído en un libro?

—Pero vamos a ver, que tú todavía no sabes si ella sabe lo que eres.

—Ya pero cuando ella sepa que yo sé que ella sabe que yo sé que lo sabe, entonces tendremos un problema.

—Siempre me ha costado concentrarme para esas frases. ¿Qué has dicho?

Volvimos a reír.

—Pues no lo sé muy bien. Es decir, lo sé pero no me apetece volver a pensarlo. ¿Qué? Me apetecía decirlo, quedaba bien.

—Pues yo tengo hambre.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

—Acompáñame a los chinos esos, anda.

Sam se levantó y yo hice lo mismo pasados unos segundos. Caminé sin tener ni idea de por dónde me estaba llevando. Yo vivía en las afueras, cerca de los bosques, él en cambio tenía en su mente todo nombre de calles, plazas, pueblos etcétera sin siquiera haberlos pisado nunca antes.

—Tú intenta no reírte —me aconsejó justo antes de entrar en una pequeña tiendecita.

—¿Reírme?...


	8. Capítulo 8 - La Plaza Abetos

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 8)

Entramos en una pequeña tienda que parecía alargarse al entrar. Estaba repleta de cosas, objetos extraños, otros no tanto.

—Buena talde —dijo la vocecilla aguda y empalagosa detrás del mostrador.

—Buena talde —contestó Sam, burlándose de ese acento.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y le di un codazo para que no continuara con eso.

La mujer de rasgos asiáticos nos miró de reojo, sabiendo que nos estábamos mofando de ella. Avanzamos hasta el interior de la tienda, por uno de los 4 pasillos que había. En uno de ellos había montones de juguetes mal empaquetados y llenos de polvo. Juguetes de acción, para chicas, animales, armas de plástico, montón de chatarra en resumidas cuentas.

—¿Aquí hay comida? —le pregunté bastante dudosa.

—Aquí hay juguetes —me contestó Sam con sorna, como de costumbre.

—Va, no me vaciles. ¿Sí o no?

—Y yo que sé.

—¡¿Pero entonces para qué me haces venir?!

—¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

Una voz masculina dulce y atractiva cortó nuestra conversación de repente. Ambos nos giramos. Era un chico de pelo moreno, ni muy largo ni muy corto. Tenía los ojos verdes y unos labios carnosos y rojizos. Era bastante pálido, y de una complexión mediana, estaba algo fuerte, pero no parecía ser del gimnasio.

—No, gracias, estamos mirando —contesté.

—Estarás mirando tú —me debatió Sam—. Sí, sí que puedes. Estaba buscando unas libretas de mano con pentagramas.

—¿Una libreta de pentagramas?

—Sí, básicamente eso.

Yo me desentendí rápidamente dándome la vuelta y curioseando por las estanterías que tenía cerca como excusa para darles un mínimo de intimidad.

—Sígueme por aquí, por favor.

—Sí. Susan —me gritó Sam.

—¿Sí? —respondí girándome.

—¿Vienes?

—No, no. Tranquilo. Ve tú.

Se veía de lejos que en el fondo era un: _Quédate ahí y déjame a solas con este pedazo de tío. _Negué con una sonrisa mientras agarraba un cubo de _Rubik_ bastante grande. Al quitarlo de la repisa, vi un cabello ensortijado y del mismo color que el de Judith justo delante de mí, y con torpeza el cubo cayó sobre mis pies. Lo recogí nerviosa y volví a asomarme por el hueco que había dejado al retirarlo, pero ya no estaba. ¿Tanto había tardado en dejar el cubo en su sitio o es que ella era muy rápida? Corrí a buscarla entre los pasillos, -o mejor dicho laberinto, porque aquel sitio era enorme-, y justo cuando la tuve delante, se giró sin que yo le dijera lo más mínimo.

« ¿Y no será que se giró porque vio a una loca aparecer de repente por el pasillo en el que estaba ella tranquilamente? »

También puede ser...

Al grano: no era Judith. Por desgracia.

Miré hacia otro lado para que no supiera que la estaba mirando a ella y no hacerla sentir incómoda, y me coloqué en la entrada de la tienda a esperar a Sam.

Era la primera vez que me ponía tan nerviosa al ver un cabello así, igual al suyo. Al confundirla con otra persona.

Y era extraño, inusual. Mi mano se deslizó hasta mi bolsillo izquierdo prácticamente sola y saqué el teléfono.

_Tengo que llamarla... _Y eso hice, marqué su número, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. ¿Estaba apagado? Me impacienté por momentos.

« Quizá está en un sitio en el que no hay cobertura. ¿Qué tal el metro? »

Sin prestarle el más mínimo caso a la voz de mi interior, volví a intentarlo y esta vez, sí lo cogió.

—¿Judith? Judith, soy Susan.

—...

—Oh, vamos... Sé que estás enfad... —pero una voz masculina procendente del teléfono de Judith, interrumpió la mía.

—Vas a darme todo lo que tienes en los bolsillos y en el bolso. Y si gritas, o haces algo en mi contra, te rajo aquí mismo.

—No llevo nada... —dijo ella, con la voz quebradiza.

—¿No?

Escuché su grito ahogado y me tembló la mano.

—Pues entonces la plaza Abetos se ensuciará con tu sangre.

—Por favor... —suplicó ella.

Los músculos se me paralizaron. Apreté el teléfono con fuerza en mi mano hasta hacerme daño. Miré a la dependienta llena de ira y me acerqué hasta ella brúscamente.

—¡¿Dónde está la plaza Abetos?!

—¡Voy llamal a la polisia!

—¡PUES LLAME A LA POLICÍA! ¡ESTÁN ATRACANDO A UNA AMIGA MÍA!

—¡Voy llamal polisia tú vení a lobal!

—¿A robar? ¿¡A robar!? —no podía controlarme, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —apareció Sam, sorprendido junto al chico de antes, con la libreta en la mano.

—¡Están atracando a Judith!

—¿Pero cómo que atracando, cómo lo sabes?

—¡NO PREGUNTES Y AYÚDAME! Necesito que pienses. Búscame la Plaza Abetos lo más rápido que puedas...

—¿La Plaza qué?

—¡SAM! ¡POR FAVOR!

—¡VALE, PERO NO ME GRITES QUE ME PONES NERVIOSO!

Él cerró los ojos y forzó la mente, tanto que pude notar su presión en mi nuca. Estaba empezando la conexión.

—Muéstramela —le dije con la mirada fija en sus ojos. De pronto un destello sólo visible para nosotros se introdujo en mi mente, como un golpe frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. Cogí aire y sin soltarlo, me centré en la imagen que Sam acababa de transmitirme. Me tembló la cabeza de tanto pensar y por fin aparecí en aquella plaza. Una plaza repleta de gente caminando de un lado a otro.

Me moví con rapidez y nerviosismo, interrogando a todo el mundo que pasaba por mi lado:

—¡¿Ha visto a una chica con cabello rizado color avellana?!

Después de 5 personas, una de ellas me señaló hacia un callejón estrecho y sin apenas luz. Se lo agradecí cerrando los ojos y corrí hasta allí sintiendo como el fuego se apropiaba de mis venas.

Una chupa de piel de color negro y unos vaqueros desgastados y una navaja en mano ocultando a Judith, fueron lo único que pudieron ver mis ojos antes de que un grito angustiado con el matiz de su voz me helase la sangre.

—Judith...


	9. Capítulo 9 - Princesita cabreada

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 9)

—Judith... ¡JUDITH! —grité en voz alta casi desgarrando mi garganta.

El hombre se giró al escuchar mi voz con la navaja aún en su mano y el brazo a la altura del cuello de Judith. La miró con rabia y colocó la navaja en su mandíbula. Ella agarró la muñeca de éste para impedir que se acercase más.

—¿La has llamado tú? —le preguntó entrando en cólera.

—No —dijo Judith recuperando su seguridad.

Me acerqué lentamente concentrando toda mi fuerza en un único punto: su cabeza.

—Apártate —amenacé.

Él se giró con una mueca divertida.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿vale? Vamos a hacerlo bien. O te largas y cierras el pico y haces como que no me has visto en tu vida, u os mato aquí a las dos. Eso o me das todo lo que tienes en los bolsillos y la dejo ir.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis bolsillos y vi que el iPhone sobresalía. Le miré y asentí.

—Cuando te separes de ella y la dejes ir, te doy todo lo que tengo en los bolsillos.

—Estás tardando.

Le hice una señal a Judith con la cabeza, indicándole que se alejara. Ella me miró dubitativa a mí y al hombre y se separó de nosotros a un paso lento y cauteloso.

—Venga —me ordenó haciendo un gesto de llamamiento con la mano. Tenía la lengua medio fuera, como mordiéndosela, era repulsivo—. Dame el móvil y vacías los bolsillos. Que no quede nada. Y tú —se dirigió a Judith—, tú quietecita ahí. Que te vea.

No perdí el contacto visual en ningún momento. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza aguantándome para el momento propicio. Me mantuve seria y firme, saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué. Él lo miró y se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Me apuntó con la navaja y después señaló con ella los míos, metiéndome prisa.

Arqueé por un instante el labio e introduje mi mano izquierda en el izquierdo de mi pantalón. Rebusqué y saqué un par de céntimos y algún que otro euro. Él los guardó también, y procedí a hacer la misma acción pero con el bolsillo y la mano contraria. Apreté el puño en el interior de mi éste y con velocidad y fuerza saqué la mano golpeando su estómago. Le agarré del cuello arrastrándole hasta la pared de ladrillos justo delante de nosotros. Él agarró mi muñeca y con su diestra clavó la navaja en mi vientre. Siseé y me gemí malherida colocando mi mano libre justo en el lugar en el que acababa de sacar la navaja. Mi camisa se comenzó a empapar de sangre, alcé la mirada hacia él de pronto, y un destello de luz cubrió mis ojos transformando el color miel del que siempre se revestían, por un color azul celeste intenso.

Abrió los ojos de par en par atemorizado y empezó a clavar su navaja en cualquier ápice de carne visible al que alcanzaba a llegar su brazo.

Judith dio un paso al frente gritando algo que no pude oír, estaba demasiado concentrada rebuscando en la mente de él su punto débil.

—¡QUÉDATE AHÍ! —le grité deteniendo al hombre todo el tiempo posible.

Ella me hizo caso, y el verla preocupada, fue lo que me dio las últimas fuerzas para conseguir lo que quería.

Por cada golpe y cada puñalada que daba, su espalda se erguía hacia delante y a su derecha. Mi mirada se fijó en su hígado. Observé por un momento la esclerótica de sus ojos ligeramente amarillenta.

Su punto débil era ese. Levanté mi rodilla con todas mis fuerzas golpeando el talón de Aquiles de todo hombre. Éste se agachó lamentándose y entonces hundí mi puño justo en la parte superior derecha de su cavidad abdominal, bajo el diafragma. Le oí gimotear y sonreí con la mirada perdida, cual criminal esquizofrénica.

Abrí los ojos hasta que los párpados me dolieron, para cerrarlos después con tranquilidad, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido de repente. Entreabrí la boca lamiendo mis dientes superiores, sintiendo cómo mis colmillos crecían poco..., a poco. Jadeé, pero no de hambre, sino de ira al recordar, al pensar, al imaginar lo que ese hombre que tenía justo delante podría haberle hecho a _ella _si yo hubiese tardado un minuto más... Un sólo minuto y mi vida hubiese cambiado por completo. Sin ella. Sin...

Ya pude sentir la carne de aquel ser despreciable en mi boca sin haberme a penas acercado a su piel, pero no tardé mucho en hundir mis dientes en su hombro, desgarrando su trapecio. Lo oí gritar y mi rostro tembló de euforia mientras mis dedos se engarrotaban y mis manos se apretaban. Lo empujé contra la pared con fuerza, lo que ocasionó que mis dientes y su carne se separasen bruscamente, despedazándole. Le vi en el suelo, apretándose la herida con fuerza y dolor, y le miré como si fuese una insignificante cucaracha. Me acerqué lentamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos, metiéndome en su mente, desquiciándola, volviéndole completamente loco. Haría justo lo que yo quería que hiciese.

Me lo imaginé todo en mi mente. Y mientras lo esbozaba y ordenaba en mi razón, estaba ocurriendo en la realidad.

Su mano inquieta, vacilante y espasmódica acercándose su propia navaja a la garganta. El temor y el horror en su mirada rogando clemencia, pidiendo amnistía... Negando incesante y con constancia.

Para..., nada.

Clavó tal y como le ordené a su mente el _cuchillo _en su gaznate, y junto a su último aliento, se despidió de la vida. De una insalubre, tétrica, repugnante, infecta, viciosa y deshonesta vida que jamás llegó a merecer.

Me quedé ahí observando el inerte cuerpo del agresor sin lástima ninguna. Giré mi rostro hacia lo único que me importaba ahora en el mundo. _Ella._Y entonces la vi, parecía asustada, insegura. Limpié mi boca con la manga de mi camiseta y me acuclillé al lado del cuerpo indagando en sus bolsillos mis pertenencias y las de Judith. Me levanté guardando mi teléfono y mi dinero, y me acerqué lentamente a ella para no asustarla.

No se movió, no hizo nada, sólo me miraba, como yo a ella. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le entregué el teléfono, impregnado de sangre. Lo miré y volví a elevar la mirada hacia sus ojos. Cuando cogió su móvil, me coloqué a su lado y empecé a caminar para que me siguiera. Así lo hizo, sin que yo se lo pidiera.

Me miraba sin retraimiento pero yo a ella no. Aún no...

Parecía estar siguiendo mis pasos, pero en realidad eran los suyos los que yo seguía, y me condujo justo a donde yo quise; su casa. De pronto se detuvo quedándose atrás, yo la imité, pero no me volteé a mirarla todavía. Simplemente agaché la cabeza esperando a que dijese algo que rompiese ese incómodo silencio.

—Vivo aquí.

—Lo sé.

—Al final sí que me has acompañado a mi casa.

—No como quise hacerlo.

Me miró interrogativa.

—Lo que ha pasado hoy no tendría que haber pasado.

—No te pongas dramática. Estas cosas pasan a menudo y no tendrían que pasar, pero la vida es así.

—¿Dramática? —fruncí el ceño mirándola con desconcierto—. Podrías estar muerta ahora mismo.

—Si le hubiese dado mis cosas no me hubiera matado.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunté con desprecio—. No sabes lo que estaba pensando hacerte. No te haces ni la menor idea.

—¿Ah, y tú sí?

—Puedo.

—¿Puedes leer mentes?

—Puedo manipularlas, pero no puedo leerlas. Al menos no siempre.

—Estás sangrando...

—No te preocupes. No me molesta.

—Ya, pues a mí sí me molesta.

La miré con sorpresa.

—¿Quieres subir? En casa tengo yodo y cosas para ocasiones de este tipo.

—"¿Ocasiones de este tipo?" ¿Te encuentras con ladrones que te amenazan con navajas a menudo? —bromeé.

Ella sonrió casi riendo.

—Va...

Accedí acercándome a su posición mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolso. Ahora era yo la que la miraba. Disfruté de su imagen cada segundo que pude aprovechar. Repasando desde el nacimiento de sus cabellos hasta el abismo de sus ojos.

—Pasa.

Entré con ella en el portal y tocó el botón llamando al ascensor. Entramos, y no dejé de mirarla ni un instante, en ningún momento.

_Como si pudiese siquiera intentarlo..._

De repente ya estábamos en su habitación, y casi ni me había dado cuenta. Cerró la puerta y yo eché un vistazo a todo a mi al rededor. Una larga y gran estantería repleta de libros, un escritorio bajo una ventana, un ordenador, la cama justo a mi izquierda, un par de pósters sobre ésta...

—¿Esta es tu habitación?

—No, si te parece es la de mis padres.

—Eh, que acabo de salvarte la vida, sé un poco más amable, ¿quieres? —dije con una sonrisa que acabé por contagiarle.

—¡No, no te sientes en la cama!

Me detuve en seco y la miré.

—Que la vas a llenar de sangre, tarada...

—¿Tarda? —pregunté ofendida.

—No te tomes las cosas al pie de la letra. Espérate que voy a ver si hay alguien y de paso a coger eso que te he dicho.

—Estoy justo donde quiero estar, no pienso moverme.

Pero no estuvo para oírlo. Ya había salido por la puerta, y yo aproveché para curiosear un poco más. Me acerqué a la estantería de los libros, recordando las palabras de Sam:

_Memoriza los títulos en tu mente. _

Pasé mi dedo índice por los tomos de todos éstos e intenté memorizar los epígrafes tal y como él me dijo, pero mi atención se desvió a un marco de fotos que había en el primer estante. Lo cogí y ojeé. Era una niña pequeña junto a un hombre que la sujetaba en su regazo. Ella le daba la espalda, pero parecía estar tumbada sobre él. Aquella imagen me hizo sonreír, al entrar y verme con la foto, se acercó rápidamente para quitármela y coloqué el marco tras mi espalda.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —fingió estar molesta.

—Curioseo.

—Pues curiosea en tu casa, no te jode. Dame eso.

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea?

—Pues porque no me da la gana, son mis cosas.

—Pues lamento decirte que ya la he visto.

—Pues muy bien por ti, dámelo.

—No —dije con voz pícara. Me gustó por un momento aquello, un pequeño juego. Ella me miró desafiante con una sonrisa parecida a la mía.

—¿Que no? —me agarró del brazo intentando retorcérmelo y di la vuelta sobre mí misma con cuidado intentando liberarme—. Dámelo, Susan. Te lo digo en serio.

—¿Quién es?

—Es mi padre —forcejeó—. ¡Que me lo des!

—Toma, toma. Qué marimandona eres, ¿eh? —se lo di finalmente.

—¡Encima!

—Eres tú la que ha querido subirme a su casa.

—Pues como mínimo tú podrías comportarte.

—Soy una criatura salvaje, no entiendo de modales.

—No, si ya.

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada de lo que ha pasado?

—Pues mira no.

—Vamos... No seas aburrida. Llevabas toda la semana restregándome que yo no era humana y ahora que te lo he puesto en bandeja de plata te niegas a hablar del tema. Espera... ¿No será porque crees que todo esto no ha sucedido en realidad, verdad?

—¿Me ves cara de estúpida?

—No. Pero es lo que suele pasar.

—Ah, que ya has hecho esto más de una vez.

—¿Estás celosa? —adopté un tono pícaro.

—¿Estás tonta? —me imitó, burlándose.

—A decir verdad sí.

—Va, que ya te he traído el alcohol y el yodo.

—¿Alcohol? No pienso dejar que te acerques a mí con eso.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que se te infecte? Igual tenemos hasta que ir al hospital para que te pongan puntos. Y vas a ir tú solita porque a mí los hospitales me dan mucha grima y paso.

—¿Puntos?

—Sutura. Que te cosan, vamos.

—Eso no hará falta.

—Pero cómo que no. Que te han apuñalado.

Me levanté la camisa dejando ver las heridas, que estaban casi cerradas.

—Cicatrización casi inmediata —aclaré con una sonrisa.

—Pensándolo mejor, sí. Sí que quiero que me cuentes qué cojones eres y qué ha pasado ahí.

—Recibí tu llamada, moví un par de hilos que me llevaron hasta ti, y te rescaté.

—No estamos en un cuento de hadas para que digas "rescaté" como si yo fuese una princesa en apuros.

—Eras una princesita en apuros.

—Por favor... —replicó con una mueca de asco.

—Y ahora eres una princesita cabreada.

—Eso es de _The Mentalist..._

—¿Ves _El Mentalista?_

—Lo veía. Además no estamos hablando de eso. ¿Por qué mataste a ese tipo? ¿No podrías haberle dejado ahí y ya?

—Yo no lo maté —respondí seria.

—¿Te recuerdo que yo estuve delante?

—Sus actos le mataron. Él fue su propio verdugo.

—¿Pero por qué hablas como si esto fuese un cuento? Es irritante.

—Te he salvado la vida, creo que tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca.

—Sí hombre.

—¿Qué crees que soy? —dije cambiándole de tema, curioseando entre los libros.

—Pues así lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es que eres un vampiro.

—Lo dices como si aún no te creyeses que lo soy.

—Es que aún no me lo creo, la verdad. ¿No era que a los vampiros no les podía dar el sol?

—Y es cierto. Sólo que en todas partes hay excepciones.

—Y tú eres una de ellas.

—Así es.

—¿Y debería tenerte miedo? —se burló.

—Deberías.

Chasqueó mofándose.

—Te lo digo en serio, Judith. Si yo fuera tú, lo primero que hubiese hecho sería alejarme.

—Pues no pienso alejarme. Y menos ahora.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Te lo diré cuando lo sepa.

—¿De qué son estos libros?

—Cuáles.

—La mayoría de los que tienes aquí. El género.

—Fantasía y demás.

—Así que es por eso. Quieres sonsacarme información de los de mi especie —dramaticé, cachondeándome.

—Uf, sí. Una cosa...

—Nuestra especie tiene una leyenda, como la mayoría, no es nada nuevo.

—¿Nada nuevo? No todos los días se encuentra uno con un vampiro.

—No soy del todo un vampiro.

—¿Y entonces qué eres?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

—Ah, muy bien —se pitorreó.

—Es largo de contar.

—Pues cuéntamelo.

La miré y me quedé en silencio por un momento.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Ya es de noche...

—Quiero escucharlo.

—¿Y si vienen tus padres?

—No están en casa, se han ido de viaje el fin de semana.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?

—Porque hay tres habitaciones, que yo haya visto, y está la puerta cerrada. Si fuera la habitación de invitados estaría abierta.

—No tiene por qué.

—El caso es que he acertado.

—De pura potra.

—De lo que sea, pero he acertado. ¿Entonces estamos solas?

—Sí, y no tengo miedo.

—No seas idiota, no lo decía por eso.

—Venga, cuéntamelo... —puso una voz dulce, muy persuasiva, como una niña pequeña pero a la vez adulta. Le sonreí, y me senté en la cama, junto a ella.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Historias sobre vampiros

UN ÁNGEL NEGRO.

(Capítulo 10)

—Venga, cuéntamelo... —puso una voz dulce, muy persuasiva, como una niña pequeña pero a la vez adulta. Le sonreí, y me senté en la cama, junto a ella.

Poco a poco fue acomodándose más, medio tumbándose mientras le contaba todo lo que sabía y podía contarle.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—¿Por qué te tuviste que ir aquel día?...

—¿En serio? ¿Eso? —reí.

—Me dijiste que fue una orden de un superior. ¿Qué superior?

—Bueno... En la vida siempre hay alguien que manda más y otros que manan menos. Pues en nuestra especie tenemos unos cuantos..., jefes, por así decirlo. Uno de ellos es Marcus, fue uno de los primeros vampiros de nuestra raza. Y después está Viktor, uno de sus descendientes, algo así como su hermano. Cuanto más lejos estás de la sangre de ellos, más débil eres, y cuanto más cerca estás, más fuerte eres.

—¿Lejos? ¿Quieres decir que si te alejas de ellos estás...

—No, no. A ver, no me he explicado bien. Para que alguien te convierta, tiene que morderte, transferirte la ponzoña. Si yo te mordiese a ti, y tú mordieras a alguien, y ese alguien después muerde a otra persona, la última de la fila será más débil porque la sangre de Viktor no ha sido transferida directamente, sino que ha pasado por diversos tipos de sangre, no sé si me entiendes.

—Creo que sí. ¿En qué puesto estás tú?

Sonreí.

—A mí no me mordió uno de ellos en especial.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Me mordieron tres vampiros.

—¿Tres? —exclamó.

—Tres.

—¿Y no moriste?

—Bueno, técnicamente ya estamos... 'muertos'.

Ella me miró extrañada, desvió su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, mi cuello, mis brazos, mi piel y finalmente mis ojos.

—Nunca he entendido eso... Si estáis muertos, ¿cómo es que podéis vivir? Incluso has sangrado cuando te han atacado.

—Cuando un vampiro te muerde, no mueres. Simplemente la ponzoña te consume. Es como una enfermedad. Sigues siendo tú, sólo que menos..., vivo.

—¿Quién te mordió a ti?

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio, suponiendo que no me creería.

—¿Conoces _Drácula_?

—De _Bram Stoker_.

—Sí.

—No me digas que...

—Sabía que no me creerías.

—¿Entonces existe?

—Por supuesto que sí. Hay muchas cosas que vosotros los humanos no creéis por el simple hecho de que no podéis explicarlo o nunca lo habéis visto. Tú a mí nunca llegaste a verme y sin embargo existía. ¿No es así?

—¿Pero existes?

—Judith, ¿me lo estás preguntando en serio?

—Es que yo ya no sé ni qué pensar.

Rei.

—No te preocupes, es normal. Muchos incluso se desmayan al enterarse.

—¿En serio?...

—No.

Me golpeó sin hacerme daño, y yo le sonreí.

—¿Qué más?... —me preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a quién más me mordió?

Asintió.

—Drácula fue el primero. Después me envió aquí por una extraña razón que desconozco, y encontré a Viktor, al que no le faltó tiempo para saber lo que era. Imagínate, Drácula es uno de los primeros vampiros reales. Su sangre circulando por mis venas —negué mordiéndome el labio, recordando—. Me vieron como un manjar. Pero no quisieron convertirme, quisieron utilizarme para fortalecer a sus víctimas, a sus..., 'hijos'.

—¿Y qué hicieron contigo?

—Oh... Intentaron muchas cosas. Pero ya sabes, como te he dicho antes, cuanto más cerca estás de la sangre, más fuerte eres. No podían acercarse a mi cuerpo por el simple hecho de que mi sangre les era más que una droga. Si me mataban no podían aprovecharlo, y si intentaban acercarse para coger la sangre que necesitaban, el olor les volvería completamente locos, probarían de mi hasta exprimirme cual naranja.

—Y si no podían acercarse a tu sangre, ¿cómo te convirtieron?

—Con mucho esfuerzo —asentí.

—¿Te importa si me tumbo?

—Por favor, estás en tu cama.

—Sigue contándome. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —se tumbo.

—Con rapidez. Primero se acercó Marcus, y después Viktor. Les costó trabajo parar, no imaginas cuanto.

—¿Cómo crees que lo consiguieron?

Me quedé con la mirada perdida en algún punto de esa habitación, más oscura que al inicio de esa conversación, pues era tarde, muy tarde. Recordé aquel momento pero sin permitir que mi mente me dejara verlo de nuevo. Las voces y los gritos, tanto míos como los de Marcus y Viktor hacían eco en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en responderle y terminar ya con eso.

—Tuve que meterme en sus mentes.

—¿Pero no decías que no podías hacerlo siempre?

—Este era un caso especial. Además, lo que te dije que no podía hacer, era leerlas. No es lo mismo aunque parezca que sí. Puedo manipularlas, hacer lo que yo quiero que hagan. Pero leerlas es algo mucho más distinto que sólo puedo hacer en algunos casos. Cuando estoy en peligro lo consigo. Por eso hoy cuando te vi ahí con ese tipo, pude..., hacerlo. Pude meterme en su mente. Y no solo meterme, sino manipularla, desquiciarla...

—Pero tú no estabas en peligro.

—¿Cómo que no? Mi vida estaba en peligro.

—¿Tú vida? —alzó las cejas, indignada.

—Mi vida.

—Lo que tú digas.

Sonreí al saber que no lo había comprendido.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

—Sí, bueno —dijo esta vez más pasota.

—Lo que ocurrió no fue lo que esperaron. Cuando lograron parar, sentí como todo mi cuerpo ardía por dentro. Dos mordeduras en un mismo minuto es algo extremo incluso para un vampiro. No sé bien lo que ocurrió en mi interior, pero sé que fue algo espantoso.

—¿El qué?

—No lo sé —dejé de mirar a mis rodillas para mirarla a ella—. Y creo que prefiero no saberlo...

—Pero... ¿qué pasó luego? ¿No notaste nada diferente?

—Creo que..., morí.

Se quedó en silencio.

—Viktor y Marcus se arrepintieron al instante de haberlo hecho. Discutieron entre ellos. No sé bien lo que decían, lo oía todo lejano, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme. Sentía que el cuerpo no me pesaba, era como...

—¿Como...?

—Como si algo dentro de mí se estuviese desprendiendo de mi cuerpo. Como si lo que quedase de mi alma, se alzara para marcharse.

—¿Entonces estás muerta ahora?

Negué lentamente mirando de nuevo a la nada.

—No sé qué pasó entonces. Me..., inyectaron algo. Pude sentir un líquido ardiente por mi brazo. Algo que llegó hasta el hombro. Fue un impacto, como si una bocanada de aire cayese sobre ti y de pronto pudiese respirar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me erguí de un resorte, sentada en aquella camilla. Todo estaba lleno de sangre, ellos me miraban angustiados, preocupados. Creo que ni ellos mismos sabían qué ser habían creado.

—¿Qué eres?...

La miré y le dediqué una leve sonrisa.

—Si te lo cuento ahora no vas a dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo quiero dormir?

—Vas a dormir porque sino me iré.

—No me voy a dormir sólo por decirme que si lo hago te irás.

—No te he dicho eso. Es más bien lo contrario.

—¿Y si me duermo qué harás? ¿Me morderás?

—No —sentencié seria e incluso molesta—. Nunca te haría eso.

—¿Es algo malo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Haré una lista de cosas negativas y positivas sobre esto, y entonces te la daré y tú misma deducirás por qué.

—Me parece bien.

—Y a mí.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—No.

—Pues lo pareces.

—Tú parecías odiarme hace días.

—Qué exagerada.

—No es verdad. No lo soy. Digo la verdad. Siempre.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con una voz pilla.

—Confiaré en que no me pondrás en una situación comprometida.

—Sabes que sólo con eso ya me hubieras respondido a cualquier duda, ¿no?

—Depende de la duda que sea.

—¿Te has metido en mi mente?

—No.

—¿Porque no puedes?

—No. Porque no lo necesito.

Alzó las cejas con una sonrisa leve.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —suspiró y bostezó después.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si te vas a ir o no.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a irme, Judith. Duérmete.

—Dormir es perder el tiempo.

—Pues yo lo echo de menos.

—¿No duermes?

—¿No decías que habías leído _Drácula_?

—¿Acaso todo lo que pone en ese libro es cierto?  
—Algunas cosas no. Ya te he dicho que yo soy diferente a los demás vampiros.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Joder, Judith. Me mordieron tres vampiros. Dos de ellos de una especie diferente, y me inyectaron a saber el qué. No puedo saber lo que soy porque se niegan a contármelo.

—Vale, vale, tranquila...

—...

—Pues entonces tiene que ser algo horrible.

—Gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho.

—No pretendía-

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Sólo duerme.

—Pues cuéntame más para que me entre sueño.

—¿Para que te entre sueño?

Asintió cerrando los ojos.

—Si te entra sueño cuando te cuanto algo es porque te aburre.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo sin abrir los ojos.

—Pues a mí es lo que me han enseñado toda la vida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—18.

—Me refiero en general.

—18.

—¿Pero los vampiros no sois muy viejos?

—A mí me convirtieron el año pasado.

—Entonces tienes 19.

—No llegué a cumplirlos.

—Pero si te convierten cuando tienes 18 y pasa un año, entonces tienes 18 años humanos y 1 año vampírico, entonces tienes 19 años en total.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso? —comenté divertida.

—De ningún sitio, es pura lógica.

—Una lógica un poco extraña.

—Para nada, es completamente racional.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Venga, cállate ya y cuéntame más.

—…

—Susan.

—…

—Susan...

—...

—¡Susan!

—Dime.

—¡Que me lo cuentes!

—Has dicho que me calle.

—Agh, de verdad. ¿Eres idiota, o?

—Insultarme no es la mejor manera de conseguir que haga lo que tú quieras, ¿sabes?

—Ale pues no me lo cuentes.

—Vale.

—...

—...

—...

—...

—¡Susan...! —se quejó con un tono agudo y voz de niña pequeña.

Sonreí.

—Dime, Judith...

—¡Que me cuentes eso!

—Pues pídeme perdón.

—No.

—Pues entonces no te lo cuento.

—Pero que te pida perdón no va a cambiar nada.

—¿Cómo que no? Claro que cambiará. Me hará sentir mejor a mí y a ti.

—A mí no me va a hacer sentir mejor pedirte perdón.

—Pues no lo hagas por ti y hazlo por mí.

—No.

—Buenas noches, Judith —me levanté, pero en seguida sentí cómo su mano me agarraba del brazo. Sonreí.

—Que no.

—¿Que no qué?

—Que no te vas.

—Estoy yéndome.

—No, no te estás yendo.

—Porque no quiero tirarte de la cama.

—No puedes tirarm-

Hice fuerza y la moví de pronto, dejándola justo al borde de la cama.

—VALE VALE —gritó asustada pero divertida.

—¿Me vas a pedir perdón?

—Perdón —dijo con un tono extravagante, sin sentirlo.

—Eso no me vale. No lo has dicho de corazón.

—Vete a la mierda.

Volví a repetir la acción, tirándola de la cama esta vez.

—¿De qué vas? —me dijo desde el suelo.

Reprimí una carcajada y coloqué mi dedo bajo mi nariz, como si así pudiera aguantar mejor la risa.

—Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia —dijo cabreada, mientras se subía a la cama otra vez.

—Si tú no hubieses sido tan egoísta conmigo, yo ahora no lo sería contigo y me sentiría mal por ti.

—Eres una rencorosa.

—Tú también lo eres. Cada vez que nos peleemos o tengamos alguna discusión me sacarás lo que acabo de hacerte ahora sin sentido alguno.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Lo sé, tiempo al tiempo.

De pronto vi una sonrisa pícara e insidiosa dibujarse en su rostro, estaba planeando algo contra mí, y le dejaría hacer.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

Me agarró del brazo tirándome en la cama, con ella y se puso encima mía, sacando de debajo de su almohada una bufanda de color azul marino. Forcejeé fingiendo que no quería aquello, pero no me molesté mucho en hacer fuerza.

—¿Qué estás intentando hacer?

Se movió ágil y grácil sobre mi cintura, atándome las manos por encima de mi cabeza, y para asegurarse aún más, apretó mis muñecas contra la almohada.

—¿Ahora qué, eh? —me preguntó jactanciosa.

—Tú me dirás.

—Que no puedes moverte.

—Curiosamente a ese detalle ya había llegado yo.

—Sé que te reconcome por dentro no haber podido evitar esto.

—¿Eso crees?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

Me reí. Me reí de ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? —dijo algo alarmada, pensando que me reía porque sabía cómo liberarme. Y pensando que lo haría cual vampiro astuto y sigiloso.

—De que no tienes ni idea de nada.

—No soy yo la que está atada sin poder moverse.

—¿Crees que puedes detener a un vampiro con una —alcé la cabeza, inclinándola hacia atrás para determinar el color—, bufanda de color azul marino?

Alzó las cejas enojada y retiró la mirada.

—Eh, mírame.

—No.

—Mírame, Judith.

—Que no.

—Mírame —susurré.

—No te voy a mirar, Susan.

—Ya lo has hecho.

Me miró, para reprocharme que no lo había hecho, pero en seguida al ver mi sonrisa traviesa, se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y entonces volvió a retirar la mirada.

—Estás muy mona cuando te enfadas.

—Uy sí, una cosa...

—¿Por qué piensas que no eres guapa?

—¿Porque no lo soy? —me contestó con un tono vacilante, algo repelente.

—Sí lo eres.

—Venga, que sí.

—¿Puedes liberarme?

—Puedes hacerlo tú solita.

—Quiero que lo hagas tú.

—No. ¿Para qué?

—Lo sabrás cuando lo hagas.

—Pues me quedaré con las ganas de saberlo.

—No podrás.

—¿Que no?

—Tenemos toda la eternidad para saberlo. Yo al menos. Pero tú necesitas dormir, comer...

—¿Qué pasa si te suelto?

—Tú misma has dicho que me puedo soltar cuando quiera.

—¿Y?

—Suéltame, Judith...

Me miró fijamente.

—Suéltame —le susurré persuasiva, con una suave voz.

—No te voy a soltar, Susan...

—Lo harás, porque cuando lo hagas no te arrepentirás.

—Me arrepentiré. Sólo por decirme eso ya sé que me voy a arrepentir.

—¿No lo sientes?

—¿El qué?

—Mírate... Tus párpados.

—¿Qué le pasan a mis párpados?

—No seas absurda, no puedes verte los párpados. Pero yo sí... Están cada vez más abajo. Tienes sueño, y tu cuerpo sí lo siente. Estás cómoda sobre mi regazo porque sientes mi cercanía y eso te gusta. Ahora sentirás mi brazo circulando por tu muslo hasta tu brazo, y descansará en tu mejilla izquierda sonrojada por estas palabras. Tienes sueño y necesitas descansar, sabes que no me voy a ir.

No voy a dejarte. Sabes que no podría hacerlo. Sabes que no lo haré...

Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y sus muñecas perdían fuerza. Comencé a soltarme muy lentamente mientras seguía hablándole.

—Vamos... Quieres dormir, quieres que yo esté a tu lado cuando lo hagas. Que coloque tus cabellos tras tu oreja, que te acaricie mientras sueñas con esa playa y ese sol que calienta tu cuerpo. Estás allí, y yo estoy a tu lado, siempre...

Sus ojos se cerraron, y se desplomó cuidadosamente sobre mí. Cerré los ojos enterrando mi mano en sus cabellos y los separé de su mejilla, respirando el aire de su piel.

—Buenas noches, Judith... —me giré para que ella cayese lentamente en un lado de la cama. Con lentitud, para no despertarla, y me quedé tumbada de lado, mirándola. Coloqué uno de sus ensortijados mechones tras su oreja y sonreí sintiéndome en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


End file.
